Je t'attends
by Elisha-chan
Summary: Mon premier one-shot sur FMA basé sur la chanson "Je t'attends" de J-L Aubert. Tous les matins elle attend désespérément qu'il la regarde, mais il ne la voit jamais. Jusqu'au jour où...


_Bonjour à tous ceux qui passeront par là ! Bon c'est ma première fic sur FMA sur ce site, alors j'hésitais un peu mais comme dit, il faut se lancer. C'est un one-shot et plus précisément une song-fic. J'ai écrit ma première song-fic hier, sur la chanson de Jean-Louis Aubert « Je t'attends », pour le fandom de One Piece. Et en l'écrivant j'ai eu une autre idée et je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait s'adapter à FMA. Donc voilà, je ne suis pas obsédée par cette chanson ne vous inquiétez pas^^_

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira. SVP laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas. Bonne lecture._

_Disclaimer : les personnages de FMA sont à Hiromu Arakawa la grande !_

**Je t'attends**

La jeune fleuriste regardait dehors en se tordant nerveusement les mains. Il était neuf heures moins dix. D'habitude il passait toujours devant le magasin à cette heure là, précisément. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Où était-il ?

Sa patronne, qui l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes, soupira. Sa jeune apprentie était douce, serviable, gentille et les clients l'adoraient. En plus elle était vraiment ravissante. Mais elle était tellement timide… La vieille femme soupira à nouveau. Elle aurait tellement voulu que la jeune femme se trouve un petit ami, un gentil jeune homme qui prenne bien soin d'elle.

Les candidats étaient pourtant nombreux. Mais la jeune femme n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, le seul qu'elle ne pouvait avoir. Non pas qu'il la repousse, non en fait il ne savait sûrement même pas qu'elle existait car sa timidité excessive l'empêchait de lui parler.

Alors tous les matins elle le guettait derrière la vitrine, attendant qu'il passe à neuf heure moins dix précisément. Et ensuite elle passait le reste de la journée à soupirer après lui, attendant impatiemment le lendemain matin pour voir à nouveau le beau militaire.

_Je t'attends de bon matin_

_Avec ces trois notes à la main_

_Je t'attends comme la rosée_

A neuf heure moins huit, n'y tenant plus, elle passa la tête par la porte ouverte et la rentra aussitôt, rouge comme une des pivoines qu'elle vendait. Elle se précipita derrière la vitrine sous prétexte d'arranger les bouquets en exposition, le cœur battant. Sa patronne ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

A l'extérieur, le sous-lieutenant Breda ricana et donna un coup de coude à son collègue qui marchait près de lui, le sous-lieutenant Jean Havock.

- Ton admiratrice secrète s'impatiente on dirait !

Havock ne répondit pas mais sourit. En passant devant la boutique, sentant posé sur lui le regard de la jeune fille, il ralentit sensiblement le pas et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, sans accorder le moindre regard à son admiratrice qui se morfondait derrière la vitre.

_Je t'attends de bon matin_

_Avec ces trois fleurs à la main_

_Je t'attends comme un parfum_

- Tombeur ! lança Breda en riant.

- Une nouvelle victime de mon charme ravageur, répondit Jean en se rengorgeant.

- Elle te plaît pas cette fille ?

- Si, enfin je l'ai jamais vraiment regardée mais elle a l'air mignonne.

- Bah alors tu pourrais au moins lui faire un sourire ou un geste, dit Breda. Pour lui montrer que tu t'intéresses à elle. La pauvre, elle doit croire que tu sais même pas qu'elle existe.

- T'inquiète c'est une stratégie, répondit Havock avec assurance. Je la fais languir pour qu'elle devienne complètement folle de moi, comme ça ensuite c'est dans la poche.

- Mouais, si tu le dis. Méfie-toi quand même, ajouta le roux, pour une fois qu'une fille s'intéresse à toi plutôt qu'au colonel Mustang, tu devrais pas trop la faire attendre.

Etonnamment Havock ne répondit pas mais il médita ces paroles alors qu'ils se rendaient jusqu'au QG, et il y repensa toute la journée.

Dans la boutique la jeune femme poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller lui parler ? lui demanda sa patronne comme tous les jours.

- Quoi ? A qui ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ? s'écria la jeune femme d'un air paniqué, comme chaque fois.

Elle jeta un dernier regard dans la rue. Sa patronne n'avait pas tort même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais devant elle. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle se décidé à lui parler.

_Je t'attends comme on attend le jour_

_Mon amour, mon amour_

Demain elle lui parlerait. Oui. Ou… Après-demain ? Enfin… Un jour quoi. Une lassitude terrible s'empara d'elle. Dire qu'il allait falloir attendre jusqu'à demain matin pour qu'il revienne.

_J'attends le jour de ton retour_

_Mon amour, mon amour_

Le lendemain à neuf heures moins le quart elle était fidèle au poste.

_Viens_

Elle faisait les cent pas dans le magasin, essayant en vain de cacher son impatience, attendant qu'il soit l'heure. Et à neuf heures moins dix exactement elle était derrière la vitrine en train d'arranger un bouquet de roses qui n'en avait nullement besoin.

_Je t'attends de bon matin_

_Je t'attends, j'attends, j'ai froid, j'ai faim_

_Je t'attends comme le bon pain_

- Breda mon vieux, dit Havock en marchant et en tentant d'arranger le col de son uniforme. T'as raison. Elle est peut-être super mignonne cette fille, j'ai jamais fait gaffe. Alors ce matin je la regarde et je lui fais mon plus beau sourire.

Il ralentit le pas et se redressa en passant devant la vitrine. Il tourna la tête et dégaina son sourire de playboy. La jeune femme le vit et sursauta. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lui rendit son sourire, un peu hésitante. Son visage tout entier s'illumina avec ce sourire et le cœur d'Havock manqua un battement. Il continua à marcher, comme un automate, un air béat sur le visage.

- Havock ? Hey ? Jean ? Ca va pas ? demanda Breda, inquiet par le mutisme de son ami.

- Breda… Je suis amoureux…

- Manquait plus que ça.

Toute la journée le militaire fut sur un nuage, accomplissant sans rechigner toutes les corvées que lui donnait le colonel Mustang (qui profitait de l'état de son subordonné pour lui refiler son propre travail). Le sous-lieutenant attendait avec impatience le lendemain, l'esprit entièrement tourné vers la belle fleuriste qui était à peu près dans le même état.

Il lui avait souri. A elle. Il savait donc qu'elle existait. Tout espoir n'était donc pas perdu. C'était décidé, le lendemain elle prendrait sur elle et elle lui parlerait. Toute la journée elle fut gaie comme un pinson et chantonna sous les regards amusés des clients et de sa patronne, pressée d'être au lendemain.

Et le matin c'est avec entrain qu'elle ouvrit la boutique. Elle était rayonnante et souriait au monde entier. Elle attendait nerveusement le beau militaire, fidèle au rendez-vous. Mais un évènement imprévu la força à sortir du magasin. Sa patronne avait fait une chute au bout de la rue, et il fallait qu'elle laisse le magasin pour aller la chercher. Elle hésita un instant, perdant son sourire. Elle risquait de rater le jeune homme. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber sa patronne non plus. Finalement, la mort dans l'âme, elle quitta son poste.

Un peu plus loin, Havock se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et jeta sa cigarette sur le sol.

- Hey mon vieux du calme, lui dit Breda. Je t'ai jamais vu aussi stressé…

- T'as même pas idée comme je le suis. J'en ai pas dormi de la nuit. C'est la femme de ma vie quand même !

- Mais oui… Bon, c'est pas compliqué, tu rentres dans le magasin, tu lui fais ton sourire ultra-brite et tu invites la femme de ta vie à sortir avec toi.

- Pas compliqué hein…

En arrivant devant la boutique il prit son courage à deux mains, inspira profondément et entra. Quelques instants plus tard il ressortit, le visage défait.

- Bah quoi, demanda Breda, tu t'es fait jeter ?

- Elle n'est pas là… Il n'y a personne… Elle est toujours là pourtant ! Pourquoi elle n'est pas là ?

- Elle est peut-être malade.

- Quoi ? s'écria Havock en le saisissant par le devant de son uniforme. L'amour de ma vie malade ?

- T'en fais trop mon vieux, marmonna Breda en se dégageant. Tu vas lui faire peur.

- Et si c'était ça ? s'alarma le blond. Peut-être que je me suis mépris ? Peut-être que je l'ai effrayée ? Dégoutée même ? Et elle ne voudra plus jamais de moi et je resterai seul comme un chien, toute ma vie…

- Arrête, tu te fais du mal.

- Mais où est-elle ?

_Je t'attends dans la ruelle_

_Depuis que tu t'es fait la belle_

_Mais mon attente est éternelle_

A ce moment sa dulcinée apparut devant lui, sa patronne appuyée sur elle pour marcher. Elle était encore plus ravissante que dans son souvenir et il rata une respiration. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et ils ouvrirent la bouche pour parler mais la vieille femme gémit de douleur. Alors, avec un sourire d'excuse, la jeune femme se dépêcha de l'emmener à l'intérieur du magasin pour la soigner, non sans lancer un dernier regard au militaire.

_Je t'attends comme on attend le jour_

_Mon amour, mon amour_

- Dommage, dit Breda en tapant dans le dos de son collègue. Ce sera pour demain.

_J'attends le jour de ton retour_

_Mon amour, mon amour_

- Demain…

Le lendemain, le sous-lieutenant Havock était en retard. Il avait passé tellement de temps à essayer de coiffer ses cheveux indisciplinés, à ôter les plis de son uniforme, et à répéter ce qu'il allait dire devant le miroir qu'il était même terriblement en retard. Pour une fois Breda ne l'accompagnait pas, préférant le laisser seul pour séduire sa future femme. Maintenant il courait jusqu'à la boutique.

La jeune femme regardait l'heure, désespérée. Elle s'était décidée, ce serait aujourd'hui ou jamais. Mais il n'était pas là. Sur le pas de la porte elle scrutait la rue, énervant sa patronne qui en avait assez de la voir à ne rien faire. Mais dehors, il n'y avait toujours rien, pas un signe. Ignorant le regard réprobateur de la vieille femme, elle soupira et continua à attendre.

_On ne regarde pas le désert_

_De la même manière_

- Il y a du travail, alors arrête de regarde la rue comme ça, disait la patronne. Tu vois bien qu'il est trop tard, il ne viendra plus.

Et si elle avait raison ? Si elle attendait pour rien ?

_Quand on attend quelqu'un_

_Si tôt le matin_

_Est-ce que j'attends en vain ?_

Soudain elle le vit qui courait vers elle et son visage s'illumina. Il était là. Il était venu. C'était pour aujourd'hui. Elle se précipita vers elle en ignorant les remontrances de sa patronne. Ils couraient l'un vers l'autre et elle serrait quelque chose dans sa main. Havock souriait comme jamais. Il courait vers le bonheur, vers son amour. Il tendit les bras vers elle mais elle s'arrêta soudainement, essoufflée, avant de lui tendre une enveloppe qui sentait le parfum.

- Est-ce que…, dit-elle difficilement, vous pouvez… donner ça… au colonel Mustang ?

_Je t'attends de bon matin_

_Je t'attends, le jour se lève enfin_

_Je te laisse ce refrain_

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en se retournant et en lui faisant un signe de la main.

_A demain_

_A demain_

_A demain_


End file.
